Dodds Mansion
Dodds Mansion Owner: Sanderson Hawkins Designation: Headquarters Affiliation: Justice Society of America First Appearance: - Adventure Comics #40 (July, 1939) Brief: The Dodds Mansion, also referred to as the JSA Brownstone, is a private, family-owned estate located in Manhattan's Morningside Heights district. Following the death of the estate's original owner; Wesley Dodds (aka the original Sandman), all of his assets were left to his former ward/sidekick, Sanderson Hawkins. While the mansion's facade is still limestone and brick, and the roof is generally fabricated from copper and there is a mix of walnut and cherry wood throughout the mansion's interior, the building otherwise departs radically from traditional construction methods. The structural portion is large-scale monocoque construction using advanced spin-quenched, ultra-pure alloys. Other support membranes are generally power or communication oriented. The house computer is a huge array of powerful smaller WayneTech computers and sensor nets designed by Mr. Terrific with major input from Black Canary's partner, Oracle. The building generates its own electricity, water, gas and recycles all waster, including fireplace effluent. Even waste heat is efficiently recycled in energy management devices. The headquarters can house all team members, and there are also guest suites. Most apartments within it are two-story. The building's unusual construction allows for all walls to be moved, which includes traditionally fixed walls like those that house water and drainage, enabling the number of rooms to be changed at will. History: Following the arrival of a new Doctor Fate (Hector Hall), Hawkins and Sentinel (Alan Scott) officially reformed the Justice Society of America and contracted architect John Stewart and his firm Shining Star to completely renovate the old mansion to serve as the Society's mission headquarters. While the JSA was dealing with a way-ward Obsidian (Todd Rice) in Wisconsin, Wildcat had to fight off the Injustice Society at the mansion as Johnny Sorrow splits off from the pack to steal the King of Tears and returns to attack the JSA again soon after the team fights Extant at the edge of the universe. When the JSA and JLA were infected by the Seven Deadly Sins, the mansion suffered significant damage and was under repair during the attack of the Princes of Darkness, under the finance of the United States government. Following the Infinite Crisis the mansion was attacked by an army of ghosts led by Jim Craddock (aka Gentleman Ghost) and effectively demolished. Rather then rebuild, the team moved to a new headquarters near New York's Battery Park. Gallery File:DoddsMansion2.png File:DoddsMansion36.png File:DoddsMansion1.png File:DoddsMansion3.png File:DoddsMansion4.png File:DoddsMansion5.png File:DoddsMansion6.png File:DoddsMansion7.png File:DoddsMansion8.png File:DoddsMansion9.png File:DoddsMansion10.png File:DoddsMansion11.png File:DoddsMansion12.png File:DoddsMansion13.png File:DoddsMansion14.png File:DoddsMansion15.png File:DoddsMansion16.png File:DoddsMansion17.png File:DoddsMansion18.png File:DoddsMansion19.png File:DoddsMansion20.png File:DoddsMansion21.png File:DoddsMansion22.png File:DoddsMansion23.png File:DoddsMansion24.png File:DoddsMansion25.png File:DoddsMansion27.png File:DoddsMansion28.png File:DoddsMansion29.png File:DoddsMansion30.png File:DoddsMansion31.png File:DoddsMansion32.png File:DoddsMansion33.png File:DoddsMansion34.png File:DoddsMansion35.png File:DoddsMansion37.png Trivia *The JSA Museum's postal address is 1766 Washington Avenue New York, NY 10019. However, in JSA #54 the street address is stated to be 700 Broadway. *The ground floor houses the Justice Society of America Museum and Memorial which is open to the public. Also on the ground floor are the JSA offices, which serve as community liaison and provide office space for members and guests. *The building includes a 20-bed hospital with accommodations for human, meta-humans, non-humans. *Vehicular access to the building includes a parking garage, as well as a large, heavy-lift elevator whose roof vault doubles as a helipad. There is a well-equipped vehicle service bay that makes use of the building's Prototyping machine to provide parts for any vehicle or, indeed fabricate, entirely new vehicles. The large elevator is electric and works without shaft rails and cables, allowing the walls of the shaftway to be independently opened at any level. *The Justice Society maintains a man-rated rocket launching facility capable of reaching low-Earth orbit. The launch pad is a heavily renovated, former Civil Defense bomb shelter located in the New Jersey Palisades. It can be reached by a high-speed rail link that follows a rebuilt submarine steam tunnel that spanned the Hudson not long after the beginning of the 20th century. The facility is self-sufficient and has two "shots" ready to left as much as 1,600 pounds each within 12 minutes of activation. The rockets are an advanced hybrid type which lift the spaceplane using one-shot turbojet engines for relatively quiet liftoffs. The rail link also connects the mansion to the nearby MTA subway system's #1 and #9 train line. *Following the return of Hawkman, Alex Montez was employed to serve as the mansion's museum curator. Jesse Chambers (having lost her powers while assisting Wally West against Zoom (Hunter Zolomon)) was later employed as the team's business manager following the Princes of Darkness incident. Following Montez's usurpation of Eclipso's power and alliance with Black Adam, Abigail Mathilda Hunkel (aka Red Tornado) was brought out of witness protection on christmas and employed as the mansion's new curator. Location Databank Category:Locations